Love The Way You Lie
by shari Pattz Cullen
Summary: Te odio, me odias, pero te amo demasiado para irme, me golpeas y yo no me quedo atrás, somos tan malditamente destructivos juntos, que quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado conoce un volcán, nos amamos a pesar de todo, pero, bebé, necesito un respiro. Todos Humanos. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son completa y absolutamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo se los pido prestados para usarlos para mis locuras**

**Capitulo beteado por mi adorada Beta Naklie Cullen, nena mil gracias por tu gran apoyo a este nuevo bebe… nota de autor al final…**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella's POV**

_Los inicios..._

Desde niña he conocido la lucha, el desespero y el amor mal contribuido, así que lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora no me es desconocido. ..

No siempre fue tan mala, a pesar de que nunca fui la prioridad de mí padre ya que era mi madre la que ocupaba ese puesto, no me trataba tan mal y me daba un poco de amor, pero al él morir mi vida se vino de picada.

Mi madre se volvió a casar con un Beisbolista mediocre que lo poco que ganaba lo gastaba en alcohol y drogas dejando a mí madre y por supuesto a mi trabajando para pagar los gastos del hogar y los propios. A mis 15 años comencé a trabajar en un pequeño puesto de comidas en el centro de Seattle, mezclando el instituto con mi trabajo, hacía horas extras con tal de no tener que llegar a mi casa ya que no era mi lugar favorito para estar.

Un año después mi madre se había vuelto toxicómana gracias a mi asqueroso padrastro, así que ahora prácticamente yo mantenía mi casa con mi patético salario de medio tiempo, aun así mi madre me golpeaba por cualquier cosa para aliviar sus frustraciones, o simplemente por exigirme dinero para pagar sus vicios.

Amaba a mi madre profundamente, pero a veces pienso que el sentimiento no es recíproco. Me he acostumbrado tanto a sus maltratos que siento que esa es su manera de amarme.

**4 años después…**

—Isabella, la mesa 3 está esperando que la atiendas. — esa era la orden de mi jefe, el pequeño puesto de comidas se había convertido rápidamente en un lujoso restaurante gracias a la buena comida que se brindaba a los clientes, ahora estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más lujosas de Seattle, lo único que no habíacambiado era que yo seguía de mesera con la diferencia de que ahora a tiempo completo.

—En un momento los atiendo, Harry, sólo entrego este pedido a la mesa seis. — le dije en un murmullo ya que era de esos restaurantes donde la tranquilidad, sólo el repicar de los cubiertos contra los platos y la música de piano de fondo era lo que abundaba, Harry era un viejo amargado, pero buena persona cuando lo llegabas a conocer.

—De acuerdo. —me dijo, se dio media vuelta y siguió a su _refugio_ como él lo llamaba. Harry era viudo y su única hija había muerto 2 años atrás, fue duro verlo tan desolado y triste, en ese tiempo me dejó a cargo todo el maneje del restaurante ya que él no quería saber nada del mundo, gracias a Dios sólo fue durante un año ya que es muy duro para manejar, aparte verlo de nuevo en pie y lejos de esa oscura habitación y un poco aparte de su tristeza me dio mucha alegría.

Amaba mi trabajo, interactuar con mis compañeros de trabajo y con el viejo Harry que se había vuelto como un padre para mí, aún recuerdo cuando se enteró de la situación que vivo en mi casa, el díaque lleguégolpeada al trabajo me preguntó sobre lo que me había pasado, obviamente le mentí, me avergüenza mi vida, pero más que todo porque no quería perjudicar a mi madre, por supuesto no se lo creyó y ese día me siguió a mi casa.

Como era costumbre apenas atravesaba el umbral mi madre me recibía a gritos o golpes, yo no sabía que Harry me seguía, hasta que atravesó la puerta y se enfrentó a mi madre defendiéndome, me sacó a trompicones de ahí esa noche y cuando llegamos a su casa me hizo contarle todo, me hizo jurarle que si mi madre volvía a golpearme le avisaría, le dije que sí, pero era obvio que no podía, yo no podía vivir con él por siempre así que al día siguiente volví a mi infierno.

Después de eso mi padrastro desapareció y mi madre enloqueció volcando en mi toda su tristeza, yo trataba de no hacerla enloquecer, pero era imposible, yo sólo deseaba un milagro para irme de allí aunque me doliera dejarla, pero ya no soportaba la situación.

— ¡Bella! ¡BELLA! – su grito me hizo volver a la tierra, últimamente divagaba mucho

— ¡Ugh! ¿Me decías?—le dije a la chillona de mi mejor amiga, Alice, ella era la loca por las compras y belleza que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga hacíamás de 2 años; por casualidad cuando fue a comer al restaurante de Harry – la historia es extraña y dulce como lo es ella – andaba un moratón en la mejilla cortesía de mi madre, así que cuando la fui a atender me hizo sentarme con ella diciéndome que si yo necesitaba una amiga ahí estaba ella, por supuesto le negué y dije que estaba bien, ella no se lo tragó y a la hora de la salida ella me esperaba sentada en una mesa a las afueras del restaurante y de ahí en más ella es mi hermanita; mi apoyo mi incondicional.

—Te decía que mañana va a ser la fiesta de bienvenida para mi Jasper y para mi primo Edward, así que te quiero bien temprano en mi casa para arreglarte y... ¡NO acepto un NO! —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos,según ella amenazadoramente. Un escalofrío me recorrió en la espalda, ahívamos de nuevo, Alice jugando a Barbie Bella...

—Alice— le dije cansinamente—, otra vez no... ¡Sí voy será con _mi ropa_!— entrecerré mis ojos, así como ella lo había hecho anteriormente. A este juego podemos jugar las dos, traté de amedrentarla, ¡lo juro! Pero… ¡Ahh! Es _Alice_, se me olvidaba… ¡Pff!

— ¡NO! ¡No irás con tu ropa, _Swan_! Si crees que permitiré que asistas a mi fiesta en tus fachas, y no es por ofender, amiga, pero tus horribles pantalones no entran. — me dijo amenazadora, por supuesto ella sabía que ya había ganado. Maldita duende que siempre se salía con la suya, di un suspiro de resignación para cavar mi tumba.

— ¡Ok, _Alice!_¿A qué horas estoy en tu casa?—la muy…¡Ugh! Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y se sobó las manos...

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, _me dije.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Como han podido ver mis nenas he vuelto a escribir mis locuras, y por supuesto para compartirlas con ustedes, espero desde el fondo de mi alma su mismo apoyo y amor para esta historia ah como la han tenido con NTO, por cierto esa mi primer bebe será terminada espero en estos meses que faltan para terminar el año, espero les haya gustado este cap. Aunque es un poco corto es solo una introducción ;) sin mas espero me hagan saber su opinión con review mil gracias y hasta la próxima…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

Beteado por **Natalie González (Naklie Robsten).**

**Capítulo 2: **La primera vez que te ví.

**Bella's POV**

6:15 A.M marcaba mi pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche, ¡diablos! Me quedé dormida y todo por la duende, ayer en la hora de colación me había arrastrado al centro comercial a según ella hacerme comer, ya que me veía muy delgada, tenía toda la razón, pero comer era lo último que tenía en mi lista de prioridades, ojalá sólo me hubiera arrastrado a comer.

Después de que me diera la noticia de la fiesta sorpresa por la llegada de su novio y su primo de Europa, la muy atrevida tomó su muy caro celular y llamó a Harry avisándole (oigan bien avisando, no pidiendo permiso) de que no llegaría a trabajar el resto de la tarde porque me había secuestrado de compras, por supuesto el viejo no le negó nada pues claro es Alice. _¿Quién le niega algo a la pequeña y dulce Cullen? _(Palabras de Harry). ¡Pff!

Así que así terminé con mis pies destrozados, sin una gota de energía y con dos bolsas de Gucci, una de esos zapatos que con sólo verlos me da terror, no les puedo decir la maldita marca porque no me la sé y de todas formas, ¿a quién le interesa? Solo sé que son una puta trampa mortal.

Así también un par de pendientes de cristales y un anillo también de cristal, me daba exagerada vergüenza lo que Alice gasta en mí en sus excursiones, pero siempre que intentaba detenerla, me daba esas excusas sentimentales de que ella no tenía hermanos – menos hermanas – y que conmigo se sentía así y por eso yo tenía que dejarla mimarme porque le gustaba sentir lo que es tener una hermanita, es una condenada chantajista, ¿no?

Lastimosamente todas las cosas que Alice me ha comprado – o por lo menos la mayoría – he tenido que venderlas para sustentar los gastos que con mi salario no puedo cubrir, por supuesto ella no lo sabe, pues si lo supiera me mataría, pero, o las vendía yo o Renée lo hacía para su alcohol.

Como todas las mañanas trataba de levantarme lo más sigilosamente con tal de que Renée no me escuchara y así empezar con sus maltratos tan temprano. Me duchaba, me ponía mi uniforme y salía de casa hacia el bus para que me llevara al parque y después de ahí a esperar que fuera la hora de entrada a trabajar, al alrededor de las 9:30 llegaba al trabajo, de ahí hasta mi hora de salida a las 10 P.M., duro, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

—Buenos días, Harry. —Saludé a mi jefe que recién estaba levantando la verja metálica para abrir el restaurante.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Murmuró dándose la vuelta sonriendo, pero sólo duro un instante porque de repente en su cara se notó la confusión—. Bella, ¿y té que rayos haces aquí?— exclamó enojado.

— Pues… aquí trabajo. — Le dije, entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Mi niña, Alice ayer me dijo que tú no vendrías a trabajar porque te necesitaba en su casa. —me explicó.

— _¡Isabella Marie Swan!—_ el grito del condenado duende hizo que saltara con sorpresa, me di la vuelta para verla corriendo hacia mí con sus caros zapatos, sus jeans, una blusa de tiras y sus lentes de sol, se me acercó y con sus manos en la cadera me gruñó:

— ¿Tú te haces la sorda o qué? Te dije que te quería en mi casa temprano porque hoy es la fiesta, ¡no que vinieras a trabajar!— ¿Ah? Hoy era la dichosa fiesta, pues juraba que era mañana, pero bueno últimamente mi mente es un caos así que es muy posible.

—Disculpa, Alice, lo olvidé. —Farfullé apenada.

—No importa—me dijo con un movimiento de mano quitándole importancia—. Lo verdaderamente importante es llegar pronto a mi casa porque necesito empezar ya contigo. —tomó mi mano arrastrándome fuera del local, pero a unos pasos se dio la vuelta volviéndose a ver a Harry—. Por cierto, Harry, buenos días y con tu permiso me llevo a la despistada de mi amiga.

—Vayan tranquilas y pórtense bien. — Nos dijo cariñosamente.

—Nosotras siempre. — Señalamos en coro y soltamos en risas, nos dimos vuelta y emprendimos camino a mi tortura. ¡Cof, cof! Disculpen, a la casa de Alice o más bien mansión.

Al llegar al portón, este se abrió automáticamente mostrándonos la impresionante estructura que según palabras de la señora Cullen había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia, era simple y sencillamente impresionante con un camino de diminutas piedras blancas, grandes jardines con su césped cortado pulcramente, una lujosa fuente de agua, rosales preciosos, el interior te dejaba aún más sorprendido, piso de mármol, paredes de un blanco perla, grandes escaleras antiguas te daban la bienvenida al atravesar la puerta principal, y así podría seguir enumerándoles muchas de las cosas que hacen esta "casa" no apta para pobres.

—Si sigues abriendo la boca cada vez que vengas aquí te vas a quedar sin quijada, Bella, aparte no es para tanto es una simple casa. — me dijo con toda la naturaleza del mundo, pasando a mi lado y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Sí, claro, como tú naciste en cuna de oro. —le dije amargada, deseaba sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita, pero es que para ella es tan fácil porque no vive en las necesidades que yo.

—Lo siento, Bella, no quise decirlo así, sólo me da gracia que cada vez que vienes tienes esta reacción aun cuando hasta a dormir te has quedado.—me explicó acercándose a mí y tomándome la mano, no le dije nada y seguimos por las escaleras a su habitación la cual por supuesto era muy Alice, toda rosa y fucsia, un poco aniñada, pero muy glamurosa y femenina, con su cama con dosel con 3 puertas donde una era su inmenso armario, el gigantesco baño, y su saloncito privado, al cual por cierto me llevaba en este instante para empezar con mi tortura.

Cinco horas después en los cuales pase por depilación, cremas humectantes, mascarillas para desparecer un poco mis ojeras, alisado japonés de cabello, aquí estaba en el baño poniéndome un vestido que consistía en una tela negra con bordados en dorado en el escote, palabra de honor, llegaba un poco más abajo de mi trasero, contrastando así con mi pálida piel. Salí y esperé a Alice la cual estaba vistiéndose en su salita privada, escuche la puerta abrirse y alcé la cabeza para ver a mi pequeña amiga más bella que nunca con un vestido muy parecido al mío nada más que en color blanco y con unos minúsculos tirantes. Sonrió al verme y se dirigió a la puerta de su armario entrando en esta y saliendo segundos después con dos cajas de zapatos y una de las cuales reconocí como la mía que ella me había comprado ayer.

— Póntelos, quiero ver mi obra maestra pronto. —me dijo extendiéndome la caja de zapatos y sonriéndome engreídamente, le di un asentimiento de cabeza y comencé a ponerme las trampas mortales, en seguida que terminé me puse de pie como ella me lo pidió, carraspeé para hacerme notar ya que ella estaba de espaldas a mi poniéndose los pendientes.

— ¡Estás hermosa, Bella!—exclamó viéndome de pies a cabeza sonriendo ampliamente—. Si hoy no consigues novio no hay cuando.

— ¡Alice! ¡Sabes que no me interesa tener novio!— le dije con las manos en las caderas para según yo intimidarla, pero como siempre no le importó.

—Como tú digas. —Me dijo dándome la espalda.

Después de eso se comenzó a escuchar música en la planta baja, no tenía idea de en qué lugar seria la fiesta ni mucho menos como estaba decorada ya que desde que llegamos no habíamos bajado para nada. No tenía ni siquiera idea si el novio de mi amiga y su primo habían llegado ya porque por lo que me había dicho Alice sus padres los irían a recoger al aeropuerto.

Bajamos juntas al jardín trasero donde al parecer se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, estaba decorado con bolas chinas blancas de papel con luces por dentro repartidas estratégicamente por todo el jardín, una gran barra con un gran estante lleno de licor ocupaba una gran parte de este, una pista de disco en el centro y varias mesas alrededor de este, ¡esto parecía una discoteca! Habían varios amigos de Alice, así como de la familia, a lo lejos pude vislumbrar a Rose y a Emmett, una pareja de amigos de Alice los cuales conocí al año de mi amistad con la duende, estaban comprometidos en matrimonio para la siguiente primavera.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo van?— les pregunté llegando donde ellos.

— ¡Guau, Bella! Estás bellísima, ahora si podrás encontrar novio— me dijo Emmett como siempre de bromista.

— ¡Ouch! Osita, dolió. —se quejó sobándose la cabeza cuando Rose lo golpeó.

—Pues entonces deja de decir tonterías, Emmett, Bella no necesita arreglarse mucho para verse linda. —le dijo Rose, dándome un beso en la mejilla, ella es una gran amiga al igual que Alice.

—Gracias, Rose, pero déjalo tiene razón. — le dije sonriendo, y quitándole importancia.

Me quedé con los chicos, hablando trivialidades, hasta que la música se apagó y pidieron silencio, esa era la señal que necesitamos para saber que el novio de mi amiga y su primo estaban llegando, cuando Alice atravesó la puerta del jardín del brazo de su novio todos gritamos sorpresa, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver que detrás de ellos venían los padres de mi amiga con un hombre guapísimo; delgado, pero por su camiseta ligeramente apretada y esos jeans se podía apreciar unos músculos muy bien trabajados, su pálida piel hacía un perfecto contraste con su broncíneo cabello, y, _¡oh, Dios!,_ cuando sus bellos ojos conectaron con los míos, supe que ese par de esmeraldas serían mi perdición.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chan chan chan! Hola chicas espero les vaya gustando esta historia, ¿Qué creen que pasara? Comenten con sus reviews las opiniones sobre lo que sucederá ;)**


End file.
